Sweeter than Apples
by kibou-gamer
Summary: Ciel loves the apple pies that Lost bakes for her. Lost however, thinks there is something better than apples (Past Chelan x Past Dialo).


**This story is based around the headcannon about Dialo and Chelan's past selves. I think Dialo and Chelan are good together, the same going for their past selves so I decided to write a little short story. I love Mogeko's work and enjoyed playing TGG. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Your apple pies are always so delicious, Lost!" Ciel said as she continued to eat, happily.

Lost rested his chin against the back of his hand as he watched Ciel enjoy his apple pies with such enthusiasm. Ever since he began bringing apple pies to their usual place of meeting, Ciel asked him to bring more as she loved them very much. Lost himself loved apples, but Ciel seemed to love them at a greater extent when Lost turned them into pies.

"Are my apple pies really that wonderful, Ciel?" Lost asked her.

Ciel looked to Lost and nodded.

"I know it might seem silly since they're just simple baked goods, but I really do enjoy them." A pink hue came to Ciel's cheeks as she slowly began to dig her fork into the slice. "I like being together like this. Eating apple pies together." "It makes me happy."

Lost slowly moved closer next to Ciel, closing the small gap that was between them.

"Ciel."

"Yes, Lost?" Ciel answered back in a sweet tone.

Lost looked over towards Ciel, who looked at him with a warm smile. Lost never really paid attention to the appearances of other angels, as he never really cared, but he found Ciel to be exceptionally beautiful. Though if he were to say that to her at this very moment, Ciel would probably get embarrassed.

"...Nevermind."

Lost began to move away from Ciel, but Ciel grabbed his hand, stopping him. Lost looked over to Ciel, who looked at him with a worried expression. Lost slowly leaned in closer to Ciel, his eyes never leaving hers. He placed a napkin against Ciel's cheek, beginning to wipe it in gentle strokes.

"I was going to say you have some crumbs on your face."

Ciel looked at Lost with an unamused expression. Lost took noticed and smirked.

"What's wrong, Ciel? You look disappointed."

"It's nothing." Ciel said, flying down from the tree towards the ground.

Lost sighed, smiling as he flew after Ciel. He knew something was on her mind. Even if she didn't tell him directly, Lost knew what the "something" was. However, Lost liked it when Ciel got embarrassed over things like this. It only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

Ciel noticed Lost coming towards her, but pretended not to care as she began to pick up apples for Lost to take home with him.

"Ciel."

"..."

"Ciel, have I upset you?" Lost asked, politely.

Ciel continued to pick up apples, ignoring Lost. Lost could tell that she wasn't really angry at him, but wasn't going to admit it.

As Ciel reached out to pick up an apple, her hand came into contact with Lost's, who held it gently. Ciel paused, a slight pink hue coming to her cheeks. She could feel Lost's eyes staring at her with great interest.

"You know... lately, I haven't been in the mood for apples." "Even when I bake apple pies, they don't seem to appeal to me."

Ciel tucked some of her hair behind her ear with her free hand as she slowly met Lost's gaze. "Oh...?"

Lost leaned in slightly closer to Ciel. "Do you know why that is, Ciel?"

Ciel shook her head, signaling that she didn't know.

There was a long silence before Lost spoke again.

"I think you're much more interesting than apples, Ciel." "In fact, I think you're sweeter than apples." He let go of her hand and began to stroke her face, gently. "The way your cheeks flush when you get embarrassed; your voice; your wonderful green eyes..." "Apples are in no comparison to you, Ciel."

Ciel tried to hide her face, but Lost turned it towards it. Her cheeks were flushed pink with embarrassment. Lost smiled at her.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Before Ciel could respond, Lost immediately pulled Ciel close to him, causing the apples that were in her lap to roll off.

"Lost, the apples are-"

Ciel was cut off as her lips met Lost's. Ciel's body flushed red with embarrassment and she gently pushed Lost away.

"L-Lost, what are you doing?"

"...Was I too forceful?" Lost said, looking away from her. "I never kissed anyone, angel or devil. I apologize if I was being too rough with my actions."

Ciel noticed that Lost looked hurt. She knew what kind of person he was and how he felt about her. Ciel cupped Lost's face in her hands, surprising him. Their gaze towards each other was full of warmth and longing.

"You have to be gentle, Lost." "Like this..."

Ciel met Lost's lips with her own and kissed him with a gentle passion. Lost wrapped his arms around Ciel, bringing her in closer. Ciel rested her hands on his chest. As the two broke away for air, they rested their foreheads together.

"Ciel, your lips are so sweet and delicate."

Ciel blushed as Lost traced her lips with his fingers. Lost kissed Ciel again, but this time with the same gentleness that she gave him. The two then held each other close in a warm embrace and remained that like that until it was time to part.

* * *

Another one of their meetings had come to an end as evening was approaching. The two had to return to their own worlds before anyone noticed that they were gone.

As Lost cleaned up, he noticed Ciel looking up towards the sky. He could tell just from looking at her that something was on her mind. As much as it hurt both to have to be away from each other, they couldn't be together due to angels and devils not getting along. Lost wished he could stay with Ciel forever at her side, but rules were rules and Lost didn't want to risk something happening to Ciel if they got caught being together.

Ciel heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Lost. The two looked at each other for a while, as if in a staring contest. Words weren't exchanged as the two didn't need to exchange words. The two knew how they felt about each other and they knew they would again meet at their usual place.

The two came together in a small embrace before flying off back to their own worlds.


End file.
